Sebuah Kontrak, dari Awal hingga Akhir
by Nate River is Still Alive
Summary: Aku bosan dengan kehidupan iblis yang hanya bisa memangsa manusia. Aku mengambil tantangan. Turun ke dunia manusia dan memasak sebuah jiwa. Chapter 2 update! Sebastian Special Tribute.
1. Chapter 1: Ciel Phantomhive

**SEBUAH KONTRAK, DARI AWAL HINGGA AKHIR**

**A KUROSHITSUJI FANFIC, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE SPECIAL TRIBUTE**

**BY NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE**

**KUROSHITSUJI © YANA TOBOSO**

**Warning:** Sama dengan fic sebelumnya, tapi kali ini isinya full perjalanan hidup Ciel Phantomhive. Klo ga suka gapapa, asal mau baca fic ini. –dezigg-

**Summary:** Merah. Panas. Sakit. Sedih. Hancur. Hilang. Mati. Gelap. Kata-kata yang dapat mewakili masa laluku. Aku, Ciel Phantomhive, terlahir di dalam keluarga yang bahagia pada awalnya. Lalu mati dimakan seorang iblis. Ciel Tribute. Second Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. Enjoy reading.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: CIEL PHANTOMHIVE**

Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Seorang bangsawan Inggris yang terhormat. Lahir sebagai penerus keluarga Phantomhive yang sejak dahulu dinobatkan sebagai anjing pengawal Sang Ratu, _Queen's Guard Dog_. Di hari ulang tahunku, orang tuaku mati bersama dengan mansion Phantomhive yang terbakar. Di hari yang sama, aku dikorbankan pada sebuah organisasi misterius yang mencetak tanda ditubuhku dengan besi yang dibakar. Harga diriku dijatuhkan. Kehormatanku dinodai. Senyumku direnggut. Organisasi itu melemparku ke dasar neraka. Neraka yang paling dalam hingga aku tak mungkin dapat memanjat naik dan keluar.

Aku tak akan berakhir di sini. Aku tak akan mati. Siapa saja, tolong aku! Akan kuberikan apapun untukmu! Tidak masalah jika aku harus menjual jiwaku pada iblis sekalipun!

"Sekali seseorang telah menolak takdirnya, mustahil baginya bisa melewati gerbang surga."

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah iblis."

Iblis? Haha, lucu sekali….

"Bisakah seseorang yang percaya pada Tuhan… memanggilmu?"

"Kalau begitu aku tanya satu hal. Apa kau ingin membuat kontrak?"

"Cukup! Cepat buat kontraknya dan kabulkan keinginanku!"

Kabulkan keinginanku dan lepaskanlah aku dari penghinaan ini!

"Kau sudah memanggilku. Kenyataan itu tak akan berubah. Pengorbanan yang kau buat tak akan pernah kembali. Nah, pilihlah."

"Ini perintah! Bunuh mereka semua!"

Mereka berhak mati!

"Aku akan menjadi pedangmu. Harga untuk membalaskan dendammu adalah—"

Bayaran ya?

"Jiwa? Akan kuberi sebanyak yang kau mau."

Ternyata aku benar-benar menjual jiwaku pada iblis. Tapi aku tak kan menyesal. Ini jalan yang sudah kupilih. Aku akan membalaskan dendam pada orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku, orang yang menodai kehormatanku. Mereka semua akan kutarik ke dalam neraka!

Dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki dari seorang iblis, aku menawarkan padamu jiwaku, maka jadilah pedang bagiku untuk memusnahkan orang-orang yang sudah menghancurkan keluargaku dan jadilah perisaiku untuk melindungiku dari kematian. Hingga tujuanku tercapai, Sebastian Michaelis, kau adalah _butler_-ku!

* * *

"Tuan Muda, sekarang waktunya bangun."

Pagi cepat datang dan pergi. Pagi dimana Sebastian membukakan gorden kamarku, membuatkan teh untukku, dan mengganti bajuku. Lalu membuatkan sarapanku, mengatur jadwalku, dan menemaniku ketika bepergian.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak aku menyewa seorang iblis sebagai _butler_-ku. Dengan kerja kerasku, kemauanku yang kuat, ketidakraguanku, rasa dendam dan kebencianku yang kupatri sekuat mungkin dalam hatiku sejak hari itu, sedikit demi sedikit kudapatkan apa yang pernah hilang dariku. Tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan kembali yang sudah mati? Tentu tidak sebelum aku melalui jalan yang sama dengan mereka, sebelum aku menaiki kereta yang sama dengan mereka. Tapi aku sudah jelas berada di neraka. Akankah aku berada di tempat yang sama dengan ayah dan ibuku?

Count Phantomhive, adalah namaku dalam pergaulan keluarga kelas atas. Aku membangun komunikasi dengan penduduk kota London hingga kudapatkan kembali kedudukanku dalam masyarakat. Aku membangun kembali mansion Phantomhive yang pernah hancur menjadi saksi bisu kematian kedua orang tuaku. Aku mendirikan pabrik mainan dan permen yang populer di kota ini dan bahkan di seluruh Eropa, Funtom Company. Aku memiliki beberapa keluarga dan kerabat. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan senang sekalipun dengan apa yang kumiliki sekarang ini.

Bagiku, keluarga dan kerabat itu hanyalah pion-pion catur yang kugerakkan dan kuberi perintah demi mewujudkan keinginan dan melindungi raja. Aku tidak menginginkan cinta dari mereka. Aku cukup bisa bertahan hidup dari sakitnya rasa dendam dan kebencian. Aku tak butuh kesenangan selain melihat orang-orang yang menghancurkan keluargaku tewas. Aku sudah lupa apa itu kesenangan. Segala hal yang kulakukan saat ini semata-mata karena keinginanku mengirimkan penderitaan yang sama bagi orang yang telah membunuh orang tuaku maupun yang terlibat didalamnya.

* * *

Aku tetap setia pada Ratu sebagai Queen's Guard Dog bukan karena keinginanku. Ini hanya tugas yang harus aku pikul sebagai anak yang terlahir dari keluarga Phantomhive yang terkutuk karena ditakdirkan untuk terus mengabdi padanya. Dan juga sebagai keluarga bangsawan yang menjaga kehormatannya, aku harus dan akan terus mempertanggungjawabkan tugasku, tentunya sambil menjalankan misiku.

Perintah dari Ratu kali ini membuatku kehilangan lagi keluargaku dalam kasus Jack The Ripper. Madam Red, dia dikendalikan oleh makhluk serba merah karena dendam yang terus terakumulasi dalam hatinya. Dendam membuatnya bisa membunuh orang lain tanpa ampun. Tapi hanya dalam satu kondisi, ketika dia tidak ragu untuk melakukannya. Dia terbunuh ketika ragu untuk membunuhku. Kesalahan fatal. Rasa ragu membuatnya terbunuh. Karena itulah aku tak akan ragu! Aku tak akan berhenti berjalan maju. Aku tak akan menyesali langkah yang sudah kuambil. Karena itulah, Sebastian, aku mempekerjakanmu. Jangan pernah mengkhianatiku dan jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku! Apapun yang terjadi!

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Kotor. Tak murni. Kelam. Yang ada dalam tubuhku hanyalah kebencian, dendam, dan kekotoran. Akulah manusia paling kotor hingga semua iblis pun menginginkanku dan semua malaikat ingin membunuhku.

Aku dipaksa merasakan penghinaan dan kesakitan dengan diperlihatkannya mansion-ku yang terbakar, keluargaku yang terbunuh, dan diriku yang diperlakukan lebih rendah dari pada binatang ternak. Dulu, aku adalah anak yang lemah. Tapi aku kembali untuk melimpahkan seluruh penghinaan pada orang yang dulu menyiksaku. Orang tuaku menjadi penghalang bagi orang-orang yang membunuh mereka. Kalau Phantomhive adalah musuh bagi mereka, dan kalau aku melanjutkan untuk memimpin mansion ini, mungkin mereka akan kembali mengincarku. Aku menunggu mereka datang padaku dan membunuhku.

Untuk apa duduk berdiam diri, bersedih, dan berduka? Hanya orang mati yang diam saja. Namun aku hidup dan berdiri dengan kedua kakiku sendiri. Kalau aku ingin mati suatu hari nanti, aku memilih melakukannya tanpa penyesalan. Lalu mengapa aku ingin membalas dendam? Semua itu hanya agar aku merasa lebih baik. Ini adalah permainan antara mereka dan aku untuk melihat siapa pemenangnya di akhir nanti. Karena seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa sakit terobati. Tapi aku tak ingin waktu yang mengobati segalanya. Walaupun jika kita ingin melarikan diri dari rasa sakit itu dan melupakan segalanya, apa yang menanti kita selanjutnya adalah rintangan yang menghalangi kita untuk terus maju ke depan.

Walaupun aku dilempar hingga ke dasar keputusasaan, jika ada benang laba-laba sehelai pun yang bisa kugunakan untuk memanjat naik, aku akan menangkapnya dan tak akan menyerah.

* * *

_Lepaskan semua masa lalu yang cerah dan gelapmu disini._

_Murnikan dosa yang kau bawa sejak lahir disini._

"A, apa?"

"Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive…"

Ada apa ini? Aku berulang kali melihat pemandangan yang sama. Di hari istimewa, dimana seharusnya aku dibacakan cerita oleh ibuku hingga aku tertidur di kamarnya, dimana seharusnya aku mendapat belaian lembut dan dekapan hangat seorang ayah, aku menyaksikan mereka terbakar di depan mataku! Dibelakang mereka, siapa? Makhluk bersayap berlumuran darah. Apa dia yang membunuh orang tuaku?

"Ka-kau?"

Hah? Ayah dan ibu… Kenapa wajah ibuku dan ayahku bisa bersatu seperti itu? Ukh! Menjijikkan!

.

"Sudah sadar ya?"

"Ternyata memang kau… Angela! Kau yang membunuh orang tuaku, 'kan?"

"Bukan, aku hanya orang yang terlibat dalam kematian orang tuamu. Bukankah Sebastian, bukan, kau yang membunuh orang tuamu sekali lagi?"

Pendeta di altar itu! Yang mengatakan kalimat yang sama dengan ibuku dan membelaiku dengan tangannya yang selembut milik ayah. Kurang ajar!

"Kau…"

"Ciel, kau sudah tercemar. Biar aku mengubah masa lalumu yang kotor dan menyedihkan. Agar yang akan muncul setelahnya adalah terang benderang."

Jangan! Kumohon jangan, jangan pemandangan itu lagi. Ayah, ibu….

"Tidak apa-apa, Ciel…"

Siapa yang bicara? Ayah dan ibu? Kalian berdiri tegak dan tersenyum dihadapanku?

"Tak perlu kau sesali kematian kami," Ayah….

"Ya, Ciel. Kami tak ingin melihatmu menderita," Ibu…. Tidak mungkin!

"Kalian bohong! Ayah dan Ibu waktu itu—"

"Kami waktu itu melihat cahaya," Cahaya?

"Cahaya yang terang, lembut, dan damai. Berkat kematian, ayahmu dan aku menjadi satu."

"Ya, kami bersatu. Kami bisa merangkul segalamu, tubuh dan jiwamu. Ciel, kami mencintaimu."

Ah… Ayah, Ibu….

"Nah, Ciel, datanglah. Kami tak membenci siapapun."

"Benar, Ciel. Jangan mengutuk dirimu sendiri dengan perasaan bodoh itu. Buanglah rasa benci dan balas dendammu. Kebencian itu kotor."

Kotor!

Benci!

Tidak.

Kebencian dan dendam itu kotor, ya itulah aku.

Meskipun Ayah dan Ibu tak membenci siapapun, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan balas dendamku. Aku mencintai kalian, karena itulah rasanya menyakitkan. Tapi yang ada dalam diriku sekarang hanya kebencian.

"Karena itu buanglah."

Tak akan! Jangan murnikan aku! Aku tak mau berubah! Jangan suruh aku membuang perasaan benci dan dendam ini! Karena aku kembali ke dunia ini dengan menjadi orang yang membenci dan mendendam, itulah aku. Jangan suruh aku membuang perasaan ini! Karena kalau bukan seperti ini maka aku yang bertekad untuk terlahir kembali tak akan pernah ada! Karena kalau aku membuang rasa benciku ini, berarti "aku" sejak hari itu tak pernah ada! Itu bukan aku!

"WAAAAAAAA!"

Aku tak akan pernah membuangnya! Tak akan! Aku tak akan pernah membuang kebencian ini!

"Huh, jiwa yang kotor memang menyedihkan. Rapuh, busuk, kelam. Seharusnya aku tak mengasihanimu! Kau lebih baik mati."

Aku memang berniat begitu. Tapi bukan untuk mati di tanganmu, tapi mati sebagai makanan orang itu. Yang sudah kujanjikan jiwaku padanya sebagai harga pembalasan dendam. Mati sia-sia atau dibunuh bukanlah rencanaku. Aku hanya ingin mati di tangan Sebastian.

Sekarang, biara dan organisasi itu sudah hancur. Orang-orang yang ingin menenggelamkanku ke dalam kegelapan sekarang sudah lenyap. Dendamku sudah tersampaikan. Berarti inilah saat terakhirku.

"Sebastian, kontrak sudah sempurna, bukan? Ambillah bayaranmu."

Dia tidak mengambil nyawaku? Kenapa? Mungkinkah masih ada orang lain yang menyebabkan kematian orang tuaku? Tentu, kalau bukan begitu, mengapa aku masih berdiri disini? Hidup.

* * *

"Lama tak jumpa, Ciel."

"Anda, Sang Ratu!"

"Lihatlah pemandangan diluar dari sini. Sebelum dimulainya era baru, Eropa akan berubah. Tapi… disana ada kekotoran, disana ada air yang tercemar, dan disini ada anak yang kotor."

Ucapannya tertuju padaku, aku… anak yang kotor, Ratu berkata seperti itu padaku!

"Aku harus membasmi semuanya. Tanpa pemusnahan, tak akan ada penciptaan. Jadi, untuk menciptakan era baru yang 'bersih', aku harus memurnikan keluarga Phantomhive tempat segala kebusukan dan keburukan negaraku."

Tidak mungkin! Ratu berkata seperti itu. Sama saja mengakui perbuatannya sendiri. Huh, tapi ternyata, disini, aku sudah menemukan orang yang kucari. Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang membuatku mengalami segala penghinaan ini. Aku tahu siapa yang harus aku bunuh. Selama ini aku selalu bersikap patuh pada orang ini demi reputasiku. Meskipun dia Sang Ratu, aku tak akan membiarkan orang yang sudah mempermalukanku hidup diatas penderitaanku.

Akhirnya aku tahu yang sebenarnya tentang keluargaku. Keluargaku adalah sumber kekotoran, kekacauan, dan ketidakmurnian yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Sang Ratu yang ingin membangun negeri yang putih bersih dari kekotoran. Maka dia memusnahkan keluarga Phantomhive yang bahkan sudah loyal padanya sejak kepemimpinan kakek buyutku! Tapi sayangnya dia menyisakan anak kecil ini. Tak tahukah dia bahwa aku akan memberinya penghinaan yang sama dengan yang kau berikan pada orang tuaku?

Garis akhir sudah di depan mata, aku tahu aku harus membunuhnya. Sudah kuberikan kalimat sakral, perintah untuk membunuh Ratu dan _butler-_nya. Namun lalu kuberikan perintah pembatalan, karena pertarungannya dengan Ash, _butler_ Sang Ratu, telah membuat panik masyarakat. Lalu aku melihatnya! Sayap seorang malaikat! Dari punggung _butler_ serba putih. Mengapa bisa ada seorang malaikat disamping Ratu?

Aku tahu semuanya. Dia sama saja sepertiku yang memilki tekad kuat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kami sama-sama meminta bantuan siapapun untuk mewujudkannya. Bedanya ada pada keinginan yang ingin kami lakukan. Aku menolak kematian dan ingin membalaskan dendam pada orang yang menghancurkan keluargaku, sedangkan dia, Sang Ratu, ingin hidup abadi bersama belahan jiwanya dan memimpin negeri ini menjadi dunia yang bersih dan cerah tanpa kekotoran. Karena itulah, yang datang padaku adalah iblis sedangkan yang datang padanya adalah malaikat. Tapi semua itu omong kosong! Sesuci dan semulia apapun keinginannya hingga malaikat pun rela mengulurkan tangannya, dia melakukan dengan merenggut nyawa orang lain, nyawa orang tuaku, sama saja dengan keinginanku untuk membunuhnya. Tangan iblis ataupun malaikat sama saja! Tangan yang berlumuran darah.

* * *

Aku bermimpi. Seseorang yang sudah mati datang padaku dan memberikan beberapa kata penyemangat untukku. Aku punya kesempatan untuk meraih masa depanku sekali lagi jika aku mengabaikan gelarku sebagai anjing penjaga Sang Ratu dan membuang kebencian dalam hatiku. Aberlain, kau berkata begitu padahal kau tak tahu apapun. Sejak hari itu aku tahu aku tak akan pernah memiliki masa depan lagi. Apa yang menantiku di sana adalah kematian setelah dendamku terbalaskan. Itulah harga yang harus aku bayar untuk kekuatan seorang iblis.

"Lupakan semuanya. Semoga mimpimu indah."

Dan kata-katanya malam itu… aneh. Tak mungkin dia memikirkan keadaanku, memberi do'a untuk kebahagiaanku. Lalu terjadilah pagi ini, dia seharusnya membangunkanku seperti pagi-pagi biasanya dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai _butler. _Aku tak mengerti, segel itu masih terukir di mataku, tetapi kata-kata itu –Lupakan semuanya– adalah sebuah perpisahan! Dan kenyataannya saat ini dia tak ada disampingku. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sebastian! Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah melakukan segalanya sendiri, tanpamu, aku pun bisa.

* * *

_Aku akan berlari. Meskipun ini London yang merah terbakar. Aku akan berlari. Demi tujuan apapun, aku akan berlari. Demi jiwa yang orang itu inginkan, demi akhir dari diriku._

_England in Red._ Inggris diselimuti api yang merah membara. Mayat para manusia bergelimpangan memenuhi jalanan hingga lorong di kota. Teriakan para manusia. Tangisan para manusia. Apa ini… neraka?

Rencana pembalasan dendamku berjalan lebih cepat dari pada yang aku perkirakan. Seluruh Inggris terbakar habis. Ratu yang seharusnya kubunuh pun sudah mati di tangan malaikat pembunuh itu. Dengan aku yang dijebak dan dituduh menjadi pelakunya. Kini yang bisa kulakukan hanya berlari karena aku akan mati sebentar lagi, seperti kata Undertaker. Kalau pun aku harus mati, aku ingin mati sebagai jiwa yang diidamkannya. Demi meraih kembali martabat yang dulu pernah kubuang.

Dimana kau, Sebastian? Bukankah tugasmu melindungiku agar tidak terluka? Balas dendamku belum selesai dan aku tidak ingin mati kehabisan darah gara-gara lubang senapan di perutku. Aku tak mungkin mati sekarang! Sejak perjanjian itu, hanya kau yang akan memberikan kematianku dan hanya kau yang akan mengambil jiwaku, kan? Jangan bercanda! Ini belum berakhir!

"Kau sudah bangun, Tuan Muda?"

Sebastian.

"Seperti yang Tuan Muda katakan, Anda tak akan berakhir disini."

"Sebastian, ini perintah! Bawa aku ke tempat malaikat pembunuh massal itu!"

Aku tak peduli apa yang maksud Sebastian meniggalkanku sendirian di Paris ataupun apa yang dia lakukan selama itu. Yang penting sekarang dia sudah ada disini dan di hadapanku berdiri makhluk yang harus aku bunuh. Demi pembalasan dendamku. Maka sudah pasti inilah tugas Sebastian untuk menghabisinya. Sebastian, lakukanlah apapun untuk mengakhiri hidupnya!

Sebastian memperlihatkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya. Inilah akhir yang kuinginkan. Balas dendamku sudah sempurna, akulah yang menang, kalian semua kalah karena lemah dan tak bisa bertahan hidup. Aku menang dan itulah kenyataannya.

* * *

Semuanya sudah berakhir, kali ini benar-benar berakhir.

Suara percik air? Aku berada di atas perahu, ya? Dan Sebastian mendayungnya.

"Anda sudah bangun?"

"Ini dimana?"

"Anda ingin tahu?"

"Aku bertanya karena aku ingin tahu. Tidak. Sekalipun aku tak tahu, aku merasa… nyaman. Rasanya aku sudah tidur begitu lama. Ini—" potongan adegan-adegan diriku terpantul diatas air!

"_Cinematic Record_ Tuan Muda, ya 'kan? Semuanya mengalir kemari."

"Begitu. Jadi ini… hidup yang kujalani hingga sekarang. Aku… sudah mati."

"Belum. Akulah yang akan menawarkan kematianmu. Ini adalah tugasku, sebagai pelayanmu yang setia."

Iblis yang setia demi jiwa majikannya, mungkin?

"Semuanya…"

"Semuanya?"

"Tidak, jika kita bicara 'semuanya', maka… ini hanya terasa begitu cepat."

Ya, cepat sekali kematian menghampiri. Rasanya semua terjadi dalam satu kedipan mata. Kehidupan di dunia ini… secepat satu kedipan mata.

"Cahaya ini?"

"Cahaya ini adalah perasaan untuk Tuan Muda."

"Perasaan untukku? Indahnya."

"Indah?"

"Ya. Aku tak merasa kesepian ataupun sedih. Hanya, indah saja…"

Sebastian memberiku buku catatan yang ditulis oleh Tanaka. Apa yang disuratkan disana, Sang Ratu ingin mengubur keluarga Phantomhive dalam kegelapan. Orang tuaku memang tidak membenci Sang Ratu tapi mereka ingin aku terus setia pada Sang Ratu. Tak ada yang bisa didapatkan dari kebencian. Orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pembalasan dendamku semuanya sudah tiada. Bahkan aku pun sudah menghilang. Aku sekarang, Ciel Phantomhive. Ya, hanya Ciel Phantomhive.

Di _Isle of Death_ kami akan menyempurnakan kontrak. Sebastian akan segera menerima bayarannya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan orang-orang yang kutinggalkan? Ah, mereka hanya pion caturku. Semoga kalian tidak menangis dan meratapi manusia kotor seperti aku. Bukan salah kalian aku memilih jalan ini, aku yang ingin. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

"Apakah ini tempat terakhirnya?"

"Ya."

"Yang tersisa dari jiwaku sekarang adalah milikmu."

"Seperti yang kuharapkan darimu, Tuan Muda. Anda sangat baik."

"Apakah akan sakit?"

"Ya, sedikit."

"Tapi aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin…"

"Jangan. Buatlah sesakit mungkin. Pahatlah penderitaan dalam hidupku di dalam jiwaku."

"Yes, My Lord."

Dia terlihat terkejut. Ya tapi, lebih baik seperti ini. Bukti bahwa aku sudah melewati fase hidup di dunia ini dengan begitu berat. Begitu menyakitkan…

"Nah, Tuan Muda…"

**.TBC.**

**Special Thanks buat Oh-chan is Nanda yg nge-beta -lagi-, jadi kalo masi ada misstypo salahin dy :PP**

Nah, Minna-san, bagaimana ceritanya? Membosankan? Tidak menarik? Pokonya makasih lah udah baca, apalagi kalo mw review, lebih makasih lagi. XDDD

Ini baru dr sudut pandangnya Ciel, saia masih ada satu lagi dr sudut pandang Sebastian. Gmn mnurut Minna-san? –tingting-

Terus ini kan bru yg season I, klo saia bikin yg season II gmn? Dr sudut pandang Ciel n Sebas. Ehehe, kasih saran ya~

Oya, baca jg fic saia sblm ini y. Pemeran utamanya Alois, yg suka Alois ayo baca, yg g suka? Pasti jd suka pas udah baca –pede-

Douzo~: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6631915/ 1/ Everything_and_Everyone_Completely_Happy (ilangin spasinya)

Makasih banyak buat yg dah bc fic Alois saia tp gak login XD

Arigatou gozaimasu dayo!

Salam manis,

Nate.


	2. Chapter 2: Sebastian Michaelis

**SEBUAH KONTRAK, DARI AWAL HINGGA AKHIR**

**A KUROSHITSUJI FANFIC, SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS SPECIAL TRIBUTE**

**BY NATE RIVER IS STILL ALIVE**

**KUROSHITSUJI © YANA TOBOSO**

Gomennasai karna apdet yang kelamaan. Nasib jadi murid kelas XII yang bentar lg mw UN dan SNMPTN. Minna-san ni arigatou gozaimasu buat reviewnya di chapter 1. Pujian n kritiknya jadi bahan bakar saia buat bikin karya sastra yg lebih baik lagi J. Okey, basa-basi di-_cut_, langsung aja. _Enjoy_!

**Warning:** Fic ini memiliki konten ke-melankolis-an seorang Sebastian, perjalanan hidup iblis ganteng tapi cuma semasa dia disewa ama Ciel, yang lainnya? Wah bisa panjang, wong dia _immortal_, dijamin memori 1000 GB pun g mampu nampung biografi seorang Sebastian dalam bentuk Ms. Word. XD

**Summary:** Aku bosan dengan kehidupan iblis yang hanya bisa memangsa manusia. Aku mengambil tantangan. Turun ke dunia manusia dan memasak sebuah jiwa. Chapter 2 update! Sebastian Special Tribute.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2: SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS**

Aku adalah seorang iblis tak bernama. Aku akan memiliki nama kalau ada manusia yang membuat kontrak denganku. Ah, tampaknya ada manusia yang tidak percaya dengan tuhan dan sudah putus asa. Ini kesempatanku, aku akan sekali lagi berbaik hati pada manusia. Tapi, tentu ada bayarannya.

"Sekali seseorang telah menolak takdirnya, mustahil baginya bisa melewati gerbang surga."

"Bisakah seseorang yang percaya pada Tuhan, memanggilmu?"

"Kalau begitu aku tanya satu hal. Apa kau ingin membuat kontrak?"

"Cukup! Cepat buat kontraknya dan kabulkan keinginanku!"

"Kau sudah memanggilku. Kenyataan itu tak akan berubah. Pengorbanan yang kau buat tak akan pernah kembali. Nah, pilihlah."

"Ini perintah! Bunuh mereka semua!"

"Aku akan menjadi pedangmu. Harga untuk membalaskan dendammu adalah…"

"Jiwa? Akan kuberi sebanyak yang kau mau."

Manusia yang satu ini cukup menarik. Tidak, menakjubkan! Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam matanya. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan salah satu jiwa terlezat yang pernah seorang iblis dapatkan. Kontrak telah terbentuk dan mulai saat ini, menjalankan perintahnya dan mengabulkan keinginannya adalah kewajibanku sebagai _butler_.

Ciel Phantomhive, majikan dari seorang _butler_ penjelmaan iblis bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Dengan kata lain, Ciel Phantomhive, mangsa dari seorang iblis bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Kontrak yang terbentuk atas keinginan Sang Majikan bukan hanya sebagai bukti terikatnya majikan dengan pelayannya atau pun bukti patuhnya pelayan pada majikannya. Tapi juga merupakan lambang yang diberikan oleh iblis pada mangsanya agar mereka bisa menemukan mangsanya dimanapun mereka berada. Semakin dekat tanda kontrak ini dengan matanya, semakin kuat ikatan mereka. Dengan kata lain, tidak mungkin mangsa bisa melarikan diri dari iblisnya.

Selama kita memiliki tanda kontrak, kapanpun kau memanggilku, dimanapun kau berada, aku akan menemukanmu. Ya, aku akan terus mengikutimu, kemanapun kau pergi, sampai akhir nanti. Meskipun badan ini hancur, aku tak akan pergi dari sisimu. Aku pasti mengikutimu ke dasar neraka. Aku tak bohong, tak seperti manusia.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, sudah waktunya bangun."

Ini adalah pagi yang biasa kujalani sejak tiga tahun lalu, sejak mengikat kontrak dengan seorang jiwa bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi _butler_-nya agar aku bisa terus berada di sisinya, menjaganya, merawatnya, dan memasaknya menjadi _High-class Soul _ yang tidak semua iblis bisa memakannya.

Terhormat dan lalim, terbiasa mendominasi orang lain bahkan sejak lahir dengan kemampuan untuk memerintah dan memimpin. Masa lalunyalah yang mengubahnya jadi manusia yang dingin, keras, dan tak berbelas kasih. Tuan Muda yang sekarang adalah orang yang membuang masa depannya serta kehilangan gambaran akan impiannya, semuanya dirasakannya sambil berlumur dalam keputusasaan. Meskipun dia membuang masa depannya dan menentang kenyataan namun dia tak pernah kehilangan ketetapan hatinya. Itulah Tuan Muda-ku. Jiwa yang ingin kulahap.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak hari bersejarah itu. Aku terus menjadi anjing yang patuh pada Sang Majikan. Saat ini, tubuh dan jiwaku hingga ke ujung rambut pun adalah milik tuanku. Selama kontrak berjalan, mematuhi perintahnya adalah tugasku sebagai seorang _butler_. Meskipun begitu, aku tak pernah kehabisan hal menarik yang dapat kulihat dari Tuan Muda. Dia selalu melakukan hal-hal diluar perkiraanku. Seperti yang kuharapkan dari orang yang menyewa iblis.

Di sisi lain, aku tak suka melihatnya begitu patuh melaksanakan perintah dari orang lain. Dia bukan orang yang cocok untuk diperintah. Sering aku selintas menyinggung kepatuhannya pada Ratu, tapi bukan Tuan Muda namanya kalau tidak bisa merangkai seribu kata untuk menyangkal pendapatku.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas, aku menemani Tuan Muda bepergian yang seringnya adalah melaksanakan perintah Ratu. Kali ini untuk menyelidiki kasus Jack The Ripper. Pembunuh berdarah dingin legenda Inggris abad pertengahan. Mayat korban-korbannya selalu berlumuran darah dan tercabik-cabik. Kami berhasil menangkap pelakunya. Madam Red dan Grell Sutcliff. Ah, rupanya ada Shinigami merah nyentrik yang membuat ulah.

Aku harus berhadapan dengan Shinigami itu sementara Tuan Muda hampir terbunuh ditikam orang yang masih memiliki ikatan darah dengannya. Dalam sekejap naluriku memerintah untuk melindungi Tuan Muda atas kontrak tak tertulis yang menyebutkan bahwa aku harus menghindarkan majikanku dari kematian. Madam Red ragu untuk membunuh anak dari kakaknya karena ikatan keluarga. Akibatnya, nyawanya direngang oleh Sang Shinigami. Keraguan membawa kematian. Itulah yang dikatakan Tuan Muda.

"Karena itulah aku tak akan ragu!"

Jadi begitu, kau gunakan pion-pion caturmu sebaik mungkin sambil terus bertahan untuk hidup. Menggunakan Madam Red, aku, serta semua pion yang ada dalam jangkauanmu. Meskipun tubuh mereka yang tak bernyawa bergelimpangan dibawah singgasana kerajaanmu, kau belum kalah. Tetapi jika Sang Raja sudah mati, maka berakhirlah permainan.

"Aku tak akan berhenti berjalan maju. Aku tak akan menyesali langkah yang sudah kuambil. Karena itulah, Sebastian, aku mempekerjakanmu. Jangan pernah mengkhianatiku dan jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku! Apapun yang terjadi!"

Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Tuan Muda.

"Yes, My Lord."

Kalau itu maumu. Aku akan terus mengikutimu, ke mana pun kau pergi. Walau singgasana raja telah remuk dan mahkota kerajaan telah berkarat. Walau pion-pion caturmu telah mati dan hanya tersisa kita yang merebahkan tubuh di atas mayat mereka yang membusuk. Aku akan berbaring di samping tubuhmu yang mungil. Dan hingga lonceng terakhir berbunyi, hingga saat itu, aku akan selalu disampingmu, Tuan Muda.

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Tuan Muda. Tak ada orang yang tak bahagia jika ulang tahunnya dirayakan, kecuali Tuan Muda. Pada hari istimewa itu, Tuan Muda kehilangan orang tuanya, rumahnya, dan kebahagiaannya. Tak pernah ada hal bagus yang terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan kali ini, hampir saja dia kehilangan orang yang sangat mencintainya.

Yang dapat mengubah seseorang menjadi pribadi yang berbeda bukanlah hidupnya yang bahagia di masa lalu, tapi kenangan menyedihkan dan menyakitkan yang ingin dilupakan. Seperti itulah perubahan yang terjadi pada Tuan Muda. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, 3 tahun lalu, segalanya berubah, menjadi awal dari tragedi pembalasan dendam dan akhir dari kehidupan membosankan seorang iblis.

Yang paling merasa sedih atas kejadian 3 tahun lalu bukan hanya Tuan Muda yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, tapi juga orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya, pion-pion caturnya, yang sudah tak bisa melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Kesedihan dari tragedi akan membawa tragedi lain. Kesedihan dan kebencian akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga akan membawa tragedi pembalasan dendam. Itulah Tuan Muda.

Kebencian dan kesedihan adalah milikmu. Tapi, ubahlah perasaanmu jadi kekuatan, maka kau akan bisa bertahan hidup. Ya, kau akan bertahan hidup dari kebencian dan kesedihan yang sudah kau putuskan untuk menjadi bahan bakar utama kehidupanmu dan bumbu andalan untuk membuat jiwa yang sangat lezat bagi para iblis.

.

.

.

Berkelana di dunia manusia memang menyenangkan, hanya memasak makan malam saja bisa sampai berurusan dengan makhluk selain manusia. Tanpa sadar aku merasa bangga telah mendapatkan mangsa seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Menjadi anjing yang patuh padanya selama beberapa tahun tidak masalah jika pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan kenikmatan tiada banding. Tapi tampaknya perjalananku tidak akan semulus itu. Meskipun begitu, Tuan Muda-ku yang sudah kubangun menjadi manusia yang penuh kebencian dan kekotoran tidak akan lepas dari genggamanku.

Tragedi pembalasan dendam hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Semuanya dimulai dari pertemuan pertama dengan seorang wanita yang berwujud pelayan di rumah keluarga Barrymore. Aku merasa akan bertemu lagi dan berurusan dengannya. Dan aku benar, di pertemuan selanjutnya aku berhadapan dengan orang yang sama tetapi dalam wujud lain, seorang pria sebagai _butler_ Sang Ratu. Barulah aku sadar akan tragedi keluarga Phantomhive yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Sebastian. Meskipun telah terluka seperti ini, kau masih setia pada tuanmu."

"Ini semua karena kontrak antara aku dan Tuan Muda."

"Memangnya apa yang bagus darinya hingga kau begitu menginginkannya?"

"Tuan Muda adalah orang yang akan terus maju meskipun seluruh pion caturnya telah mati, meskipun hanya Raja yang tersisa, dia tak akan menerima kekalahan. Seperti itulah Tuan Muda-ku."

"Kau ini iblis. Apakah kau setia padanya atas kemauanmu? Lihatlah keadaanmu, kau benar-benar menderita. Kau pasti sudah lama belum memakan jiwa manusia hingga begitu banyak luka di tubuhmu. Kau pasti sangat lapar. Aku tak akan berurusan denganmu, Sebastian. Hari Akhir pasti akan datang. Dan di hari itu, pasti akan ada banyak jiwa manusia yang bisa kau makan. Jadi, menyerah saja terhadap anak itu!"

"Aku menolak. Aku bosan dengan kehidupanku dulu yang hanya tahu makan dan makan. Aku hanya ingin Tuan Muda-ku. Aku tak ingin orang lain selain dia."

"Jadi begitu. Memalukan sekali, kalau begitu kesepakatan ini batal!"

"Kekotoran. Kerusakan. Ketidakmurnian. Hancurlah! Murnilah! Rasa sakit ini diberkahi oleh Tuhan!"

Ah, rasa sakit ini adalah bumbu terbaik.

"Darah adalah penawaran sebagai penebus dosa!"

Darah adalah saus kaya rasa.

"Jiwa yang terkutuk adalah jiwa yang terlalap api! Ahahahahaha!"

Kepada jiwa yang kesepian dan terkotori, semoga diberkahi. Sebagai jiwa terkutuk yang lahir dari keturunan Phantomhive, jiwa yang ditakdirkan untuk sendirian selamanya, semoga kau diberkahi.

.

.

.

Ash, butler Sang Ratu, aku sudah tahu sosok aslinya. Seorang malaikat suci bersayap, yang membuat kontrak dengan Ratu demi mewujudkan dunia tanpa kekotoran. Dia adalah musuh yang harus aku lawan, tak akan kubiarkan dia yang mengirim Tuan Muda ke neraka.

"Mengapa Tuan Muda menghentikan saya?"

"Tak ada hal lain yang harus kukatakan. Pertarungan kalian membuat kekacauan. Hanya itu."

"Begitu."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Keinginan Anda untuk balas dendam terhadap orang-orang yang sudah mengirim Anda ke neraka. Hanya saja, yang terjadi hari itu…"

**Flashback.**

_"Kau sudah memanggilku. Kenyataan itu tak akan berubah. Pengorbanan yang telah kau buat tak akan pernah kembali. Kalau begitu, pilihlah."_

_"Ini perintahku, bunuh mereka!"_

_"Aku akan menjadi pedangmu. Harga untuk membalaskan dendammu adalah—"_

_"Jiwa? Akan kuberi sebanyak yang kau mau."_

_"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ragu—"_

_"Diamlah."_

**Flashback off.**

"Di hari itu, tak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam dirimu. Meskipun kau sudah tahu kebenarannya, apakah kau akan terus setia pada Ratu?"

"Sejak awal, aku tak pernah setia padanya. Sebagai pewaris keluarga Phantomhive, aku hanya bekerja bersama rekan."

"Kalau begitu, jiwa pun jadi makin berharga."

"Aku tidak bicara tentang jiwa. Diamlah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau—"

"Anda lelah hari ini. Mohon kembali ke hotel dan istirahatlah."

.

"Sejak hari itu, sudah jadi kewajibanmu untuk mengancingkan kemejaku. Kupikir kau hanya seorang iblis yang pura-pura menjadi _butler_. Tapi kau cukup bagus sebagai seorang _butler_."

"Sebagai _butler_ dari keluarga Phantomhive… Pembicaraan cukup sampai di sini. Waktunya istirahat, Tuan Muda. Lupakan semuanya. Semoga mimpimu indah."

Ya, lupakanlah kejadian hari ini. Kemunculan Sang Ratu dan _butler-_nya telah membuatmu sedikit lembek. Nah, tinggal memasukkan bumbu terakhir dan membesarkan apinya maka makan malam akan segera siap.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dibandingkan dengan kebakaran besar di London tahun 1666, api ini menyebar lebih lambat."

"Ya, dibutuhkan usaha yang besar untuk membakar seluruh kekotoran dan keburukan di kota ini. Tapi, api ini mampu melahap semuanya. Dan ketika semuanya terbakar habis, Pintu Harapan akan muncul di bumi yang putih bersih. Pintu suci era baru."

Ketika pion-pion caturmu mengalahkan lawanmu dan memenangkan permainan, kau sendiri akan menghadapi dekatnya kematian. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tuan Muda?

"Hahaha. Kau yang menantangku atas perintah Tuan Muda-mu, sekarang berdiri bersamaku, menonton ketidakberdayaannya."

"Aku tak akan bergerak, tanpa perintah tuanku. Aku yang sekarang ini tidak memiliki majikan."

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk hidup di bumi yang baru dan bersih ini sebagai penakluk dunia yang baru dan menjadi satu denganmu."

"Bukankah aku ini sumber kekotoran yang sangat kau benci?"

"Jika aku mempertimbangkan beberapa hal dengan sedikit usaha, semua akan berbeda. Pagi dan petang. Wanita dan pria. Cahaya dan kegelapan. Ketika kepekaan ekstrim ini menjadi satu, mereka akan menjadi keberadaan yang stabil."

"Apakah aku ini boneka untuk memuaskan selera vulgarmu?"

"Bukan. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menerimamu dalam wujud perempuanku."

Apa yang dipikirkan malaikat bermuka dua ini? Aku tak punya waktu meladeninya. Aku harus menjaga makan malam yang hampir matang ini. Dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini, keputusan apa yang kau ambil?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah kalian punya peluru sungguhan?"

"Lihatlah matanya. Dia sudah kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Dia bukanlah Pluto yang kalian kenal. Dia hanya binatang buas. Martabatnya telah direnggut. Dia hidup tanpa tujuan. Seharusnya kalian tahu hal ini."

"Ini perintah. Bard, Maylene, Finny. Bunuh binatang buas itu!"

Tuan Muda. Aku terkejut. Tapi, seperti yang kuharapkan dari orang yang sudah menyewa iblis. Dingin dan tak berbelas kasih. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menikmati makan malam terlezatku.

.

.

.

Reaksi dari segel kontrak, itu artinya Tuan Muda memanggilku. Hm, sudah waktunya meniriskan hidangan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tuan Muda?"

"Sebastian."

"Seperti yang Tuan Muda katakan, Anda tak akan berakhir disini. Maafkan saya karena sudah meninggalkan Anda sendirian."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Ini untuk makan malamku. Manis, pedas, dan terkadang pahit. Kumasukkan beragam bumbu, lalu kupanaskan. Berkat Anda, aku mendapatkan jiwa terbaik. Sepertinya aku akan sangat menikmati makan ini."

"Tch, ini perintah. Bawa aku ke tempat malaikat pembunuh massal itu!"

"Baik."

.

.

.

Tragedi ini telah mencapai akhir cerita. Dengan kematian Sang Ratu dan musnahnya malaikat pembunuh itu. Permainan telah berakhir karena lawan sudah menemui _checkmate_-nya. Tuan Muda memenangkan permainan ini. Dan aku pun, menggenggam raja yang duduk di singgasananya dengan tegak.

"Kau bohong. Kau bilang akan tetap hidup hingga hitungan kesepuluh."

"Aku bohong."

"Kau belum boleh mati."

"Ya, aku berbohong dan kau tidak berbohong."

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah dirimu yang sekarang ini?

"Pertanyaan konyol. Untuk Tuan Muda, kapanpun juga, aku hanyalah seorang _butler_."

.

.

.

"Anda sudah bangun?"

"Ini dimana?"

"Anda ingin tahu?"

"Aku bertanya karena aku ingin tahu. Tidak. Sekalipun aku tak tahu, aku merasa… nyaman. Rasanya aku sudah tidur begitu lama. Ini—"

"_Cinematic Record_ Tuan Muda, ya? Semuanya mengalir kemari."

"Begitu. Jadi ini… hidup yang kujalani hingga sekarang. Aku… sudah mati."

"Belum. Akulah yang akan menawarkan kematianmu. Ini adalah tugasku, sebagai pelayanmu yang setia."

Inilah yang menjadi puncak mengapa terbentuk sebuah ikatan antara iblis dan manusia. Imbalan yang akan didapat seorang iblis setelah melayani majikannya.

"Semuanya…"

"Semuanya?"

"Tidak, jika kita bicara 'semuanya', maka… ini hanya terasa begitu cepat."

Cepat. Kehidupan manusia memang begitu cepat jika dibandingkan dengan iblis yang tak akan mati. Iblis akan hidup abadi di tengah kebosanan.

"Cahaya ini?"

"Cahaya ini adalah perasaan untuk Tuan Muda."

"Perasaan untukku? Indahnya."

"Indah?"

"Ya. Aku tak merasa kesepian ataupun sedih. Hanya, indah saja…"

Untuk mengisi perjalanan menuju Isle of Death yang membosankan, aku memberikan buku harian yang ditulis Tanaka. Seluruh tragedi keluarga Phantomhive tertulis disana, menjadi bukti konkrit tak bernyawa betapa sulitnya hidup sebagai seorang manusia, sebagai seorang Phantomhive.

"Apakah ini tempat terakhirnya?"

"Ya."

"Yang tersisa dari jiwaku sekarang adalah milikmu."

"Seperti yang kuharapkan darimu, Tuan Muda. Anda sangat baik."

"Apakah akan sakit?"

"Ya, sedikit."

"Tapi aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin…"

"Jangan. Buatlah sesakit mungkin. Pahatlah penderitaan dalam hidupku di dalam jiwaku."

Tuan Muda. Sungguh, di saat terakhir seperti ini pun kau masih membuatku kagum. Tapi jika itu maumu, aku tak akan bisa menolak karena aku adalah pelayanmu yang setia.

"Yes, My Lord."

Ah, akhirnya, makan malam terbaik yang mungkin hanya sekali ini saja bisa kudapatkan…

"Nah, Tuan Muda…" Selamat makan…

**.OWARI.**

Omedetou minna-san yg betah baca fic panjang2 kea gini :P

Ternyata susah bkin fic yg singkat, entah kenapa selalu jadi panjang.

Yah, betewe maap apdetnya kelamaan m(_._)m –saia ulang lagi soalnya saia bner2 minta maap-

Saia masih berniat bikin beberapa chapter lagi, kebetulan ada OVA 1 yg bercerita ttg Hamlet. Tapi itu juga klo minna-san mw saia bikinin, hehe..

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang baca n repiuw, yg baca doang, yg repiuw doang juga makasih :DD

Salam manis,

Nate.


End file.
